


Partners

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: thanks for reading. you can find me on tumblrhereon my personal blog andhereon my fandoms blog!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898515
Kudos: 12





	Partners

The last time he had to put a name to it, his answer was simple. It was obvious.

"Oh, he's Sherlock. He's my partner."

The same answer was to be repeated over the years, always in the company of the same soft smile, repeated and repeated, over and over again, until they were old and wrinkled and gray(er) and the question stopped being asked.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. you can find me on tumblr [here](https://thisisnotjuli.tumblr.com) on my personal blog and [here](https://fanishjuli.tumblr.com) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
